In many product segments, proper registration or alignment of product features is of great importance. Examples of such products are: synthetic image devices, holographic devices, brightness enhancement devices, retroreflective devices, electronic circuit devices, microfluidic devices, different types of display devices, and combinations thereof. Other examples may be of more chemical nature such as, electrochemical devices, electrochromic devices, bioassay devices, etc. Alignment of product features is often related to the subsequent steps of providing product features in or on a surface of a substrate, wherein product features of one step shall interact (or be prevented from interaction with) product features of a subsequent step. Some products may comprise primary product features on a first side of a substrate and secondary product features on the opposed side of the substrate, while other products comprises three or more aligned sets of product features.